


【瑶墨】Ultraviolence

by jwl233



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	【瑶墨】Ultraviolence

0.

I love you the first time,   
I love you the last time. 

1.

倒不是我有意要讲一个低级趣味的色情故事，只是我和他打交道的时候总是在床上。

秦子墨是个善解人意的情人，漂亮又体贴，几乎没有做过让我为难的事。他包容我的软弱，在我需要他的时候温柔的拯救我，在床上又乖又软予取予求。  
他也不是没有过调皮任性的时候，只是那样的他也非常可爱。

我们有这层关系之前我就知道他是双性，这个白痴似的小美人总是有意无意间露出渴望被疼爱的诱人表情。他在家里只穿一件t恤，纤细的长腿就这样暴露在我的目光之下，像双象牙筷子似的又白又直。他毫不在意的在我面前来回晃悠，在我看来是一种纯真又直白的诱惑。

 

我们第一次是在公司浴室里。

那天我刚进浴室准备洗澡就看见他躲在里面隔着内裤自慰，吓得我差点坐地上。  
“兄弟你怎么不锁门啊，吓我一跳。”我受惊不小，正准备退出去，他却从浴缸里跳出来抱住我。  
“瑶哥……”他垂着头闷闷地叫我。  
“……那要不我先出去，你继续？”  
“不要。”他更紧地搂住我：“瑶哥……可不可以帮我……”  
“帮你？”我试探着问道。  
他放开我，指着自己胸口，轻声细语的跟我说：“这里……好涨。”  
我咽了咽口水，话都说到了这份上，再没反应就不是个正常人了。  
我坐在浴缸里把他抱到腿上，慢慢掀开他的t恤，露出了他好像刚发育的少女一样小荷初露玲珑可爱的奶包，乳头像两颗圆鼓鼓的小葡萄一样嵌在上面，随着身子颤颤巍巍。  
“瑶哥……别看了…好害羞。”他羞得满脸通红，我把t恤的下摆送到他嘴边让他自己咬着，他犹豫了一下还是乖乖张开了嘴。  
我双手覆上他的小奶包轻轻揉弄，轻声问他：“是这里涨吗？”  
他委屈的点点头。

我指腹假装无意间的刮过他的乳头，他小声的叫出来，没得到我的允许又不敢把嘴里的t恤放下来，只能边忍着羞涩和快感边挺着小小的胸部由着我亵玩。  
我捏住他的两个乳头，把一边含在嘴里舔弄，另一边在手里掐着来回揉捏。  
“呜……”他压抑着呻吟，紧紧闭上眼睛不敢看我，粉粉的奶头被蹂躏成了红色，下身的花穴不受控制的流水，他夹紧双腿不住地磨蹭。  
“乖，自己把衣服脱了。”  
他点点头，乖乖把脱到一半的t恤衫扔到一边，然后把被淫液打湿的内裤也褪了下来。

我不断扩张着他的小穴，温暖湿润的内壁反射性的轻轻吸吮着我的手指，他难耐的扭动身子，渴望被更粗长的物什侵入。  
我恶劣的翻搅玩弄他的小穴发出淫糜的水声，故意凑到他耳边问他：“这么想要吗？”  
他在我身下喘息着求欢：“瑶哥……给我……”  
我轻笑着把手指退了出来，性器在他穴口磨蹭两下，“别急。”  
幼嫩窄小的入口被男人的性器撑开，随着挺动花穴吞吐容纳着男根的进入。  
“呜……”他小声呜咽着，湿软的花穴不断分泌雨露让人更轻易地贯穿这具美好的肉体。

如果现在有人推门进来就能看到娇俏可人的小偶像浑身赤裸的躺在浴缸里，双腿大开，面色潮红的被男人肆意操弄着本不应该存在于男人身上的紧致嫩穴，胸口两点嫣红被玩得红肿烂熟，不知羞耻地挺立着。颤抖着腿根一下一下地迎合着身上男人的动作发出小猫一样的呻吟。我掐着他柔软的腰身不断挺动，他双腿无力的一晃一晃，高潮的时候被刺激得啜泣着晕了过去。

事后我帮他清理的时候看见他双腿间被我射进去的白浊和滑腻的体液之间掺杂着的的血污，有点惊讶的问他：“这是你第一次？”  
他不敢看我，红着脸小声回答：“是…”  
我捏着他还带着婴儿肥的脸，“淫乱的小家伙。”  
“哎呀不是……”他捂住脸，“好羞耻……”  
“现在才知道羞耻，刚才勾引我的是谁。”我伸手去刮他的鼻子，他像撒娇的奶猫似的咬了咬我的手。

 

2.

让我哭笑不得的是这之后我总在各种地方各种情况下看见这个小骚蹄子在自慰，浴室里也好，客厅里也好，有一次甚至钻进了酒店的衣橱里。  
这傻兔子有事吗？

人们常说日久生情，我看不是完全没有道理。  
有时候我也忍不住想问他一些类似你有我还不够吗之类的问题，但我毕竟没有立场，我充其量不过就是个人肉按摩棒，所以我什么都没有说，只是静静地看着他。  
我看着他由着秦奋在他脖子上留下红痕，看着他冒着被打的危险也要故意做些傻事引起韩沐伯注意，就算是最小的弟弟面前也要奶兮兮的撒娇。

他在他们床上也是一样吗，和在我床上一样吗。

我会忍不住想象他在别人床上的样子，淫乱的小兔子雌伏在男人身下被奸淫玩弄，发出奶猫一样细小的呻吟，窄小的穴口被粗大的物什用力顶开粗暴的侵犯，被撞击顶弄的话都说不成句还要无耻的央求着身上的男人把精液射进他的子宫。  
他不在的时候我一边这么想着一边自慰，恨他恨得牙根痒痒。

 

3.  
嫉妒情绪爆发的男人经常会失去理智，就比如说现在。  
“瑶哥？怎么了嘛……”秦子墨一头雾水的被我从练习室一路拎到厕所最里面的隔间，被抵在门板上的时候还睁着他懵懂的大眼睛看着我。

我也不说什么，三下五除二脱掉他的衣服，把他双手硬生生的架过头顶，没有任何前戏直接进入了他。  
被强行占有的小兔子失声痛呼，干涩紧致的小穴被毫无预兆的用力撑开，融化成只会颤抖抽搐着满足男人欲望的肉洞。虽然习惯了粗暴的性爱，但猛地被插进粗长的性器，还是疼得挺起腰脊。  
“瑶哥……好疼……瑶哥……”他疼得直皱眉头，大眼睛噼噼啪啪的往下掉眼泪，他不敢反抗，又害怕被别人发现，腿根和被掐肿的小屁股被干的颤抖不止，没有扩张和润滑的花穴被塞的满满的，几乎要被撑坏，只能咬着下唇发出破碎的哭吟。  
我像没听见他说话一样，不管不顾的贯穿他的身体。

他的乳头被粗糙的门板来回摩擦的充血挺立，身下被粗暴侵犯的娇嫩小穴好像要坏掉了。我能感觉到他在努力绞紧花穴挑起自己的情欲，让这场酷刑变得不这么难熬。

我捏起他红肿的乳头用指尖掐揉拨弄，他被玩得难耐的后仰着，无法克制溃不成军的呻吟，敏感的花穴因为情动变得湿润。  
虽然这还远远不够，但我没心情再做前戏，又抵着他的花穴径直插了进去。  
软腻的甬道紧紧包覆着我的性器，我挺身用力进入他毫无防备的宫口。

我知道他的弱点，他的女性生殖器官相当晚熟，我没有怜惜他幼嫩青涩的子宫，肉刃在不停张开闭合颤抖的花穴里抽插。他咬着下唇强忍着哭泣喘息，身下的肉洞被操弄得一塌糊涂。

“说说看，谁在操你？嗯？”  
“瑶哥……是瑶哥在操我……呜……”  
“然后呢？”  
他怯生生地回头偷偷看我，用哭的沙哑的声音断断续续地嗫嚅道：“好痛……被插得好深，子宫要被哥哥玩坏了……”  
“我看你这个小贱货还挺享受的。”  
“呜……”  
“秦奋他们是怎么操你的？能满足你这个一年四季发情的骚兔子吗？”  
“没有……瑶哥……呜……”  
小兔子被用下流的语言羞辱得抽泣着摇头，敏感的花穴淫液直流，胸前圆鼓鼓的娇嫩蓓蕾被亵玩到充血硬挺之后被夹上冰冷的金属乳夹，他疼得不停扭动身子，“瑶哥……怎么上班时间……还带着……呜……”  
他挨操的时候乳夹在身前一晃一晃，被我扯掉之后乳头肿大得像女人，轻轻一捏小兔子就啜泣着钻进我怀里瑟缩成一团。

柔软的宫口被男根一下下的粗暴抽插，子宫从疼痛被玩弄到酸胀麻木，小腹不住地痉挛。

小兔子顾不上在公共场合被男人强暴的羞耻难受的大哭，花穴不受控制的喷出一股一股温热的体液，失禁一样流了满腿。  
他大眼睛涣散无神，被玩坏了一样疲乏地垂下眼帘，潮红的脸上泪痕斑驳，手腕上被我捏出可怜的红痕，没来得及咽下的涎水亮晶晶的挂在柔软的嘴唇上。  
看他这样我不知道为什么突然没了兴致，又顶弄了两下草草射在了他身上。

我拔出来的时候发现他下面流了点血，花穴被欺负得肿的厉害，我抬眼，小兔子又是疼又是怕的眼眶红红的看着我，我心里又是一阵愧疚。

“对不起。”我抱紧他，“对不起。”

“瑶哥……哥哥……是不是我做……嗝……做错什么了……”他有气无力的缩在我怀里，压低声音打着哭嗝小声问我。  
“子墨很好……是我不好。”  
他累的闭上眼睛，我抱他去洗澡上药的时候他还疼的掉眼泪，我心疼得恨不得给自己一耳光。

“你没和韩老师他们做过？”晚上回屋的时候我忍不住问。  
小兔子气得腮帮子鼓鼓：“当然没有啦！你想什么呢。”  
“这样……”  
“我只有过你一个男人。”他滚进我被子里笑嘻嘻的说：“除了我爸妈之外你是唯一知道我是双性的人。”  
我心里忍不住一阵雀跃，“真的？”  
“真哒！”  
“以后别和他们走得那么近了。”  
“他们？”  
“其他人。”  
“怎么了嘛……”他撅起嘴撒娇。  
我捏捏他的鼻子，“我会不高兴。”  
“切～”  
“子墨。”  
“嗯？”  
我抓着他的手，“在一起吧。”  
小兔子大眼睛睁得圆溜溜的看着我：“我没听错吧？”  
我揉揉他的头毛，“你要是不愿意的话就当我没说过。”  
“愿意！”他爬起来紧紧的抱着我：“超级愿意！”  
下午还被我粗暴对待的傻兔子现在又在我怀里生龙活虎，我都忍不住替他捏一把汗，这么白痴的小家伙是怎么长这么大的。

 

4.

 

虽然我经常说他白痴，但我也知道他只是爱装傻，因为太温柔了，所以总是装傻哄大家开心，自己却经常缺乏安全感。

工作东奔西跑忙了一整天，晚上还有非去不可的酒局。  
子墨一向最依赖我，喝酒之后像个孩子一样不停的撒娇，在我怀里乱动乱扭，他衬衫的扣子都被他弄开了几颗，露出一片被醉意染上绯红的雪白肌肤。  
把他送回家之后他嚷嚷着要洗澡，我坐在沙发上等他出来。

他出来的时候头发还滴着水，湿漉漉的跨坐在我身上和我接吻。看着投怀送抱的小兔子，我内心挣扎了一下。我倒还好，主要是心疼他明天一早也得上班，于是拍了拍他的小屁股：“都累了一天了，好好歇着吧。”  
“呜……”

“我给你吹吹头发吧？头发不干就睡对身体不好。”  
我起身去拿吹风机，子墨却拉住我的手，红着眼眶小心翼翼地问我：“瑶哥不喜欢我吗？”

我被问的一愣，又坐回他旁边，“怎么这么说？”  
“瑶哥…从来也没有说过喜欢我……”他眼睛里盈满泪水，目光躲闪，“可能瑶哥只是因为想要和我做爱才说出想和我在一起这种话吧，但是就算不在一起我也可以和你维持这种关系到你有喜欢的人…”

“我不会和不喜欢的人做爱。”我一字一句的说。  
“瑶哥……？”他看着我。  
“我当然是喜欢你才和你在一起。”我用力给了他脑门一下：“傻子”  
傻兔子捂着脑门泪眼汪汪，“就算不和我做爱？”  
我抱着他用力亲了亲，“就算不和你做爱。”

 

虽然嘴上这么说，身体还是很诚实的做爱了。

呵，男人。

他高潮之后的身体敏感的不行，被操进子宫的时候不争气地直掉眼泪，软着声音求我，“瑶哥……我不行了……呜……饶了我吧……”  
“那你叫声好听的，没准我就饶了你呢。”  
“……瑶哥……佩瑶……瑶瑶…”  
我又用力的往里面一顶，“再想想。”  
他疼的小声啜泣，紧紧的抱着我：“主人……？”  
“你再仔细想想呢？”  
“老公……呜……”

我忍不住射了出来。

他平复了一会，脸上潮红还没褪下去贱兮兮的凑过来舔我的喉结，“老公？”  
我捏了一把他的后脖颈：“别闹。”  
“老公！”他乐得傻颠颠的往我怀里扑，我怕他玩得太欢实脑袋撞到床头，急忙护住他的脑袋，“你小心点。”  
他喔了一声，乖乖躺到一边，过了一会儿又腻乎乎的爬过来牵我的手。

他一来二去折腾得我又硬了起来，我拽着他的手摸我立正的老二，故意恶狠狠的跟他说这是你挑起的你得负责。  
他红着脸小声说：“如果瑶哥想要的话……”

我伸手去拿安全套的时候他拦腰搂住我，“瑶哥不要……”  
“嗯？怎么了？听话。”我无奈的揉揉他的脑袋。  
“我想…”  
“想什么？”  
“呜…想给哥哥生宝宝…”  
我不禁失笑，把他抱过来在他额头上覆上一吻，“你就是哥哥的小宝宝。”

一晚上高潮多次的花穴再次被男根强行贯穿之后不受控制的轻微抽搐，他难耐的搂紧我的脖子，撒娇般的小声哭吟。我啃咬他敏感的耳廓，他的身子像过电一样颤抖着。  
我揽住他的后腰往我怀里带，“再忍耐一下，听话。”  
他哽咽着用力点点头。  
淫荡又可怜的小兔子湿漉漉地被猎人抱在怀里惩罚鞭笞敏感脆弱的小穴，他身子软的像被抽去骨头一样任由我索取，被过度使用的小穴里面温暖湿润，就算被插的软烂熟透酸涩难忍，还在乖巧地吞吐着我的性器。  
我扯了扯他硬挺着的乳头，“子墨这么淫荡，没有了老公可怎么办。”  
“呜……不要……不要离开子墨……”  
“那就要看子墨听不听话了。”  
“子墨……会听话……”  
“乖。”  
满脸是泪的小兔子呜咽着，雪白的身体顶得乱晃，和我一起高潮。

然而纵欲过度折腾到半夜的代价就是第二天不想起床双双迟到，被韩老师胖揍。

 

5.

我知道有很多人爱我，但永远不会有另一个人像他这么好，他是宇宙中唯一和最特别的人。

休息的时候他颠颠的跑去喝水，他察觉到我看向他的视线，放下水瓶子之后欠嗖嗖的过来怼了我一下：“看我干啥！”  
“想看你呗。”  
“想看我干啥～”  
“就想看你呗～”

韩老师在旁边勃然大怒：“你俩舞练会了吗？歌会唱了吗？一天到晚不干正经事整这些里个浪的，你俩今天下课之后加练两小时。”

“？？？”  
今天的xql也正遭受着生活的重击。

 

——————————fin————————————

 

一点点孕期操作↓↓↓

 

 

怀孕之后子墨的身子变得非常敏感，有时候只是因为接吻的时候蹭到了奶头，他就腿软的瘫在我怀里，随便玩弄几下敏感处就像泄洪似的把刚换的内裤湿透。

这样让我也哭笑不得，总不能大白天就做这档子事，一到这种时候我就先让他自己平静一会，如果实在想要我再用手或者道具把他玩到高潮。

高潮之后小兔子累的直瞌睡，我就抱着他休息一会或者去吃点东西。他肚子白白圆圆的，脸颊上因为怀孕也多了点肉，身子抱起来软绵绵的。把老婆孩子搂进怀里的时候觉得真是现在去死也值了。


End file.
